The Fight of the 2 lovers
by pcy-623
Summary: When Yugi and Seto both wants Téa, a conflict began.
1. Introduction

~Hey peoples~  
  
this is my first fic, so don't like hurt me  
especially you 2, cp and ck  
  
This is a story about Seto, Yugi and Téa or if you can't see Tea with an accent above the e, then it'll just be Tea. Also, I am using notepad to do this, so the paragrahs will be super short, sorry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
She entered through the door.  
  
=Wow, is that an Angel or What!= Yugi thought to himself when he came back after the summer.  
  
=If she would accept my love....... Sigh...  
  
=6 years i have liked her, yet never have i told her...  
  
=Even though goin to the Duelist Kingdom did deepen our bonds, but what is the help of that?  
  
=To me she is my Angel, my life, yet to her, I am but a friend, no more than a friend....  
  
=We were, are and will only be the best friends forever....=  
  
With that thought she took seat beside him.  
  
"Hi Yugi." said Téa enthusiastically.  
  
"Hey, Téa..." answered Yugi with a depressed voice.  
  
"What's the problem Yugi? Something bothering you?" She asked noticing the depreessing voice.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Tell me Yugi, it's not good to hide everything in your heart."  
  
"...."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi stared into the class picture of last year with tiny heads of everyone. He got into a trance staring at Téa's face, her eyes so blue, bluer than the clear sky. They were in the same classes for most of their life-time in school. Yet, for Yugi, it seems just not enough, none that she does would escape Yugi's eye. Yet still, he feels she just doesn't understand him enough. He has done much for her with a mind to help a person he loves, no emotions were shown as to how Téa feels about Yugi. She treats him and like he just as a friend. "She even treats Kaiba so nice... She is just too nice to everyone, me, Joey, Tristan, Kaiba... Maybe I should tell her... Maybe I should... But how......"  
  
Suddently, a sound came.  
  
"Can i come in? It's Grandpa"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Yugi shoved the picture into the back of his pillow. he tried to get to his desk to look like he's working other than lying in the bed looking at the picture of Téa on a weekend.  
  
"can you want to work at the cashier for 2 hours?" Asked Yugi's grandpa. "I really need some rest. And the stool is just around the cabin of cards."   
  
"Sure." Remined that he need a stool to keep the shop, his chest started to ach. =I'm no good for Téa, I am like 2 feet shorter than her and i look like an elementary kid.= He thought with despair.  
  
Yugi went down to the shop, passing the pictures of him and Téa hung on the wall, he felt but his chest ach again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At this time, in Kaiba Corps. mansion, Seto was watching the computer screen, how the stockes do, how the glitches were fixed, etc. etc. until one thought came onto his mind, many times has this image float to his mind. Téa kissing with him. "It's not like it's gonna happen," he told himself. "She's just nice to me because she pity me. I need her not, I can live alone with Mokuba... No I can't... I just can't live without her... She is my life, i would give up Kaiba Corp. for her... Not like i don't have enough savings to live with her for the rest of our lives... She doesn't understand how i feel for her. She say she is not ready for this when she is, she is more than ready to accept my love. I love her so... Yet, she doesn't seem to be moved by that... If she only knows how much i care and think of her."  
  
~Flashbacks~  
  
He was watching how her in PE.   
  
=She runs like an Angel with wings.... the word again.... Angel.... that's wat she is to me.=  
  
The sun shines on Téa body and face. She looks exaushed from the run, but deep in her eyes, she still has the type of enthusiastism that will cheer all who's around her. She walked towards me, still simling. Seto's heart started to pound in the silence of the surrounding.  
  
"Hey, Kaiba, how nice of you coming to see me." She said still with the enthusiasim.  
  
"Ya, sure..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
Seto turned away and started to leave.  
  
=I couldn't even try to like her....= Seto thought,  
  
=She won't like me, I know it. Who would like a multi-billionare with a ture heart?  
  
"I can't do this to myself....  
  
=Yet it seems she would be willing to be friends with me...  
  
=But what's my chance? Yugi is her best friend ever....=  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Téa, can i talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"Sure." She stood there with all her friends.  
  
"Privatly.."  
  
"Sure..."  
  
They walked to the park beside Domino High. Many couples strolled there.  
  
"Why bring me here, Kaiba?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I loooooovvvvvvvvvvv..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nevermind....."  
  
But on his mind right that moment, was pictures of Téa. What she did before, spoken, wrote, drawn.... He was close to a mental breakdown, it didn't happen because he didn't want to look weak infront of Téa.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"I'm no good for Téa, I am the worst jerk in the whole wide world." Thought Seto letting out a sigh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This will be it...   
I don't really know wat to do with this...  
It is my first fic, so plz r+r thanks so much :D 


	2. Feelings of Yugi

It's good to have a weekend and work on this  
  
Review already:D:D:D  
  
DeathAngelHell: Iono... I kinda make this story as it comes to mind  
  
Black Magician Girl: U'll see, even i don't know -_-''  
  
Blue-Kool-Aid: Thx  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last chapter, we got an insight into how Both Seto and Yugi thinks of Téa. What will happen now?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Téa walked into the classroom earlier than usual, hoping to have some time to "wake up" before class. She saw Seto, in his usual desk alone. Because there were no other people in the room, she started to approch Seto.  
  
"Hey, Kaiba." She said with yet the same enthusiasim as she shown before in her PE class.  
  
"Morning." Seto started to blush, so he hid behind the book he was reading.  
  
"How you doing today?" With that she sat beside Seto.  
  
"Good..." Now blushing even more.  
  
"Hey Téa!" Joey yelled as he ran in the room.  
  
"Hi." Said Téa. But Seto stayed silent.  
  
"What on Earth are you doing beside that jerk?!" Demanded Joey.  
  
She started to leave and walked towards Joey to explain. To Seto, he just want to kill Joey right now. But he can't show his emotions right here, for it will make his image a bad one for Téa. In his heart, it is too much for him to bear, he was being called a jerk, second it's called by Joey, third, Téa left him. For a normal person, this will be too much, but for Seto, who has been through so much, it is but a little down time for him. He has gone throught too much with Kaiba Corps. to feel sad for this. But that is just a case when it ivolves just anybody. But this is Téa. The one he loved. He loved her for so long he can't remember. For him, this is even worst than the time when Kaiba Corps. almost went down.  
  
"I love you so." Seto whispered towards Téa when she left, but she didn't hear it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the students were let out that day, Yugi started to walk out the door when he saw Téa talking to a guy. They were standing alone, facing each other closely. They looked like they kissed when Yugi was going to go and see who is it. He started to be pushed away by the rush of people after school. He was still so short that he could literally be pushed around in high skool. So he called Yami-Yugi to help. But Yami-Yugi said no because he can't just appear, it'll scare people away. Plus, Téa likes Yami-Yugi so much tat it might make Téa like less the normal one. He, after the rush, started to walk the way he saw Téa but she was gone. There he was. All alone, just on the site where he think he saw Téa when he started to tear. Then came a voice behine him.  
  
"Yugi, are you ok?" It was Téa's gentel angel like voice.  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Why were you crying?"  
  
"No I wasn't."  
  
"Yes you were."  
  
"..."  
  
"Why did you cry?"  
  
"..."  
  
Then he started to leave.  
  
"He's getting more unfriendly these days" thought Téa as she saw Yugi walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After school, Yugi walked to the park beside the school and sat down on a bench and watched couples hugging, kissing, etc. His chest started to ach again.  
  
"Why do i think of such things?..." Said Yugi to himself  
  
"It isn't healthy." Yugi heard a vioce.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"It's Yami."  
  
"Oh." Yugi said releaved when he knew that no one heard.  
  
"Why do you like Téa anyways?"  
  
"I don't know... I just feel this weird feeling..."  
  
"And to you that's love?"  
  
"To me that is love."  
  
"But you still need to study and go to colledge or university."  
  
"I can't get my mind off her.. I think of her day and night.."  
  
"Sigh..."  
  
"What about you? Did you love anyone before?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then you won't know how I feel right now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night like usual, he stared into the class picture again. He started to draft a letter which he will give to Téa and tell her he loves her.  
  
So he started writing.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Téa:  
  
I really liked you for a long time.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No, that won't do." Yugi crumbled the paper and threw it away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Téa:  
  
Please read the rest of the letter. It is really important to me that you know how I feel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nah, that won't do ethier."  
  
So Yugi spent all night trying to get the perfect letter. At 3 in the morning, he got it, sealed it into an envolope, and wrote Téa's name on it.  
  
"How am I gonna give it to her?..." He asked Yami to help.  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Hmmmm......"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This will be the end of the chapter  
I know this is more a Yugi chapter, but I will do a Seto 1 later.  
Plz r+r *hugs* or maybe not... 


	3. The Letter and the Moving

You know What! I never remembered a Disclamer...  
Disclamer: I don't own Windows, Word, or Yu-Gi-Oh. I would want to-_-  
  
~Yay!~  
  
More reviews:D:D  
and i still haven't got Windows Word on my comp -_-  
  
Black Magician Girl: iono....... maybe she dies? jkjk i'll think of something  
  
Blue-Kool-Aid: thx. and ya, i think she'll be quite stuck...  
  
chappie: Thx!  
  
Chibi Mizu Tenshi: thx! i don't get the pyrimid thing tho.... ooooo i get it. there's 3 circling Téa in the middle. You can sure hope it turns out Yugi/Téa but even i don't know...  
  
Sparkling Crystal: yay, u finally will read my story. i know it is kinda hard to understand... and yes i will try to make it longer, but too long, it bores ppl  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So last chapter, we know that Yugi wrote a letter to Téa, but we don't know what is in it and how he's going to give it to her. And this chapter will be on Seto. So we'll know what is in the letter in the next chapter. I say we because even i don't know how the story will go. (-_-'' so much for being the writer...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She came in early again today. Téa today when a light blue shirt with dark coloured jeans. She, also finding no one else in the room, approched Seto again. But today, she was less ethusiastic than usual. She still had the bright smile on her face, but deep in her eyes, she has sorrow beyond the description of words.  
  
"Morning Kaiba." She said half-heartedly.  
  
"Morning," he was again blushing, but aware that she is absent-minded.  
  
"I don't feel so good."  
  
"Why, what happened?" Seto asked concernly.  
  
"My parents are foing to travel around the world. I will be alone for 6 months..."  
  
"I see." Trying to hide his excitment, knowing he could approch her anytime.  
  
"But then I am scared. People might try to break in."  
  
"You could stay with me if you want." Seto suggested, wishing the answer is yes.  
  
"I don't know... Staying at your house for 6 months?...... Won't your parent..." She stopped remembering he didn't have parents.  
  
"Will you come?"  
  
"For 6 months thought. won't it bother you? And Mokuba."  
  
"It's ok, will you come?."  
  
"Ummm...." Téa said undecidedly.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Please? What are you talking about?......."  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"Ok. Fine. If you don't want to come over, I won't and can't make you."  
  
"But why did you say please?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"But there must be somthing," She was cut of by Joey again.  
  
"You are talking to that Jerk again?!" Joey yelled at her.  
  
So Téa tried to reason with Joey again. Then the bell rang and the long day of school draged on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At lunch, Téa didn't hang out with who she does normally, but looks for Seto. She found Seto sitting in the cafateria. He was alone, but looking excited. He was thinking of how to fix up the guess room for Téa's coming.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Yes?" Now even more excited beaused he was called by first name. Not many people do so.  
  
"I think I will come tomorrow night."  
  
"OK! You know where I live right?" Seto was never so happy in his life time.  
  
"No, so you will need to pick me up tomorrow."  
  
"Ok! Give me your address and I will be there at 4. So you could have final checks on what you need.  
  
"Ok." Then she got a piece of paper and wrote her adress and how to get there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The final bell rang. All the students went back home. But Yugi saw Téa again, and want to talk to her for a while and give her the letter. But he was again pushed away by the rush of people.  
  
"This is hopeless!" Yugi yelled to himself and Yami.  
  
"What is?" Came the soft clear voice of Téa.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I want to give you something."  
  
Yugi shoved the letter into Téa's hands. Then he turned and ran. He started to burst into tears once he was in the park beside the school, watching people past by.  
  
"What was that all about?..." Said Téa quietly.  
  
Remembering she had to go home earlier and start packing up stuff for moving to Seto's house, she placed the letter into her backpack and started to walk home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night she was done packing, she went to sleep. Forgetting the exsistence of the letter that Yugi wrote to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm getting lazier everyday.  
The chapters are getting shorter and shorter and shorter.....  
R+R plz (kisses this time) or again maybe not..... 


	4. The Finalized Moving

Disclamer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
~Sorry~  
I haven't have time to update it  
~sigh~  
so much homework now a-days  
  
Also, I am goin to go with the "Flow" and have Téa's parents gone.  
  
~Reviews~  
  
violettegal345: "pats on back" don't cry, it'll be ok, maybe they will both get Téa?  
  
Xaphania, ~no-name~ Lil Bre, Anzu Moto: OK fine...... i'll see to it (like i'll remeber -_-'') I don't know..... Someone will end up with Téa i guess. -_-'  
  
Ash Nite: I know, I don't proof read enough, I do want to write it.. ~Sigh~ Thx for saying I have potential. =D  
  
Dark-Magician-Girly: Err.. Sure?  
  
hushpuppy24: I'll put more "Info" stuff into it. I'll think of who and how will they get Téa. (-_-'' don't be so demanding)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That day after school Téa rushed home to check on what she will need to basically "move" to Seto's house. She checked her 2 cases of cloths, hats, scarfs, etc. etc. She then went to the bathroom and got the tooth brush, combs, brushes etc. and other stuff. (Please, I'm a guy, so I don't really know what girls bring to another house for 6 months) She suddently remembered the letter that Yugi gave her. She went in to her backpack and looked for it, she saw a blue envolope. Knowing that it must be the letter, she opened it. finding a piece of paper and a picture inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Téa,  
  
Téa... how should I say this? I am going to say the "3 words" but not in this letter. It is not good enough for me to say it in a letter and not telling you directly. I don't have to courage to say to you this, so I have to tell you on a letter. I know, you like Yami more than me. But because of that, I won't let Yami out anymore. So I would have your heart. So I could give you happiness. I know I am too short for you, but my father and mother are both taller than you. So my grandfather said. Please Téa, just let me bring you happiness.  
  
I like you not because of just your looks. Not many people would go and stop Kaiba from killing himself. You, to me, is the kindest person in the whole world. I liked you since the day I met you, 6 years ago, I liked you since.  
  
Please let me take care of you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After she read it, she was stunned, she never knew that Yugi liked her for so many years.  
  
=Yugi likes me...= She thought without even noticing it.  
  
=But if he really likes me, how could he bear I stay with Kaiba for 6 months?...= Now noticing she's talking to herself, she answered herself.  
  
=No normal person could stand That...  
  
=I am no good person, I am 80 percent devil, he shouldn't like me because of that  
  
=Yugi likes me...  
  
=Oh com'on, Téa, he's just kidding you.= She told to herself, even though she knew it's ture that Yugi likes her.  
  
After the self conversation, she realized that she will be late for Seto's ride, so she stuffed the letter and the picture back in the envolope. Not even wanting to know what the picture is, she departed for the door and Seto's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During the time when Téa was checking her stuff, Seto is putting finishing touches on Téa's room. Things like fresh roses, without thorns, beside the bed, new white bed sheets, also a very fluffy white blanket etc. was carefully taken cared of by Seto.  
  
=There's something I'm missing...= Thought Seto rubbing his fingers on his chin.  
  
=But what?...  
  
=Maybe i could get Mokuba to help me?.....=  
  
After a while, the brothers, more Seto than Mokuba, decided to paint the room to a lovely shade of blue. The blue is very soft, and deep. Dark, yet light. Very picture perfect, the blue of a dense sky. (Let's just say they got it done in no time ^^'')  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While Seto's driver was getting Téa to the Kaiba Mansion, Seto thought to himself.  
  
=Maybe she does like me?  
  
=Or maybe just that she sees me as a friend?  
  
=What if she thinks that I am just the same cold heartless jerk as that freaken Joey sees me as?  
  
=What if I screw up while she stays here?  
  
=What if she won't even want to come after all?  
  
=Wait if...= Seto continued to think but was cut off by Mokuba.  
  
"Is Téa your girl friend Seto?" Asked Mokuba without warning, and freaked Seto out.  
  
"Uh... just... just... friends.. Ya! that's right, we're just friends..." Seto's voice trailed off realizing what he just said.  
  
=Just friends?...   
  
=But I love her...= Seto began to sob at this point.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Téa decided to get something for Seto, as a tolken of friendship and as a thanks for the hospitality at his mansion for 6 months.  
  
She told the driver to get her to a store which sold winter garments. She got off, told the driver to get the luggage to the mansion first, then she started towards the store.  
  
The first thing that catched her eye was a scraf. It was made of wool, about 4 1/2 feet long, before if was all stretched and etc. There were quite a choice of colours, they were all nice, but she had to pick one that suited Seto. The first one of her choice was, unfortuantly, a pattern of different shades of pink.  
  
=Uh... he's a guy... that don't exactly fit him.= She giggled at the mental image of Seto with a pink scraf.  
  
The second one, was 1 with different shades of grey and black.  
  
=Hmmmmmm... this one looks pretty nice.=  
  
Then she looked at a few others, including, Shades of red; Shades of blue; Shades of green; Shades of brown; Shades of yellow; and the unavoidable, rainbow.   
  
After a while, she went to another section of scrafs, this time, in soild colours.  
  
The colours were the same, but this time, all colours had dark, "normal" and light.  
  
After about 20 minites, she narrowed it down to 3 of them; Soild blue, Solid grey, and Shades of green.  
  
=Ummmmmmmmm........ this is hard=  
  
=What colour would he like?..-  
  
=So hard, arg~!=  
  
=I know he won't like something too... bright.=  
  
=The green is more or less, bright... tish... kinda... SO, he won't like that!= She was starting to get fustrated and starting to be mad and getting into the "I-Don't-Care" mode, but she did, infact care.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mean while Téa was wrestling with herself, metally, which one to get for Seto, Seto came to wait for her personally.  
  
=Pick the grey one!= he was thinking to himself.  
  
=Not the blue, i don't like it, not the blue!=  
  
=NO!!!!!!= Seto almost yelled that out loud infront of the store when he saw that Téa went to the counter and paid for the soild blue coloured, 4 1/2 foot long scraf.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I kinda wrote a lot....  
R+R plz! 


End file.
